Troca de Identidade
by Morin-chan
Summary: Como seria se os dois trocassem de corpo por um dia com o outro? Veriam as situações que passariam sem contar para o outro, por fim sem reclamar que tinham uma vida maravilhosa quando tinham seus verdadeiros corpos. Como uma punição divina?
1. Kent para Ikkyu

**Uma fic curta de Kent e Ikki. **

* * *

Acorda com o som dos pássaros cantando do lado de fora um fecho da luz do sol passando pela cortina tocando o lençol e em seu ombro ainda se vira para o outro lado da cama ainda sonolento, se espreguiça olhando para os lado mas não lembra que tinha dormindo fora de casa. Tinha certeza que tinha dormido em seu quarto, e nem tinha se encontrado com Ikki.

"Ora o que estou fazendo no quarto do Ikki?"

Se levanta da cama e olha na comada se encontra seu óculos, e não encontra.

- Ikkyu, aonde escondeu meu óculos? E como vim para em seu apartamento?

Não houve resposta e levanta e percebe que sua visão não está embaçada ou turva como se não tive-se mais problema em sua vista, anda até a cozinha ninguém nem sinal de Ikki. Aonde estaria o desgraçado do Ikkyu era o que pensava e segue para o banheiro para lavar seu rosto e quando olha pelo espelho tem certeza que está vendo coisas a primeira coisa que faz é lavar mais uma vez o rosto e olha que não está vendo errado se belisca para ver se é alguma brincadeira. A imagem que refletia no espelho não era de quem ele era e sim do Ikki, como aquilo aconteceu seria um sonho maluco que estava tendo e volta a para cama e fecha os olhos.

- Vou dormir e acordar deste maldito sonho!

Minutos de pois nada de acontecer o que achava que voltaria ao normal era real, que estava vivenciado tinha trocado de corpo então que estaria em seu corpo, se levanta da cama preocupado se troca colocando a roupa que Ikki usava, o óculos que sempre usava para não ter uma chuva de mulheres em sua volta, e nem passa em sua cabeça tomar café da manhã só sai correndo sem pensar em quem estaria em seu corpo e impediria quem fosse de mudar o jeito que sempre foi.


	2. Ikki para Ken

Quando acorda ouvindo o som dos pássaros e olha que não está em seu quarto e fica pensando será que sai e fiquei aqui dormindo, mas não lembra se tinha saido.

- Ken, desculpa por dormir aqui de novo. Eu aceito um café bem forte. Ken?

"Eh! Ken nem para me acordar para tomar café juntos. Hahaha, como na ultima vez foi engraçado ver os pais deles parecerem preocupados achando que éramos mais que amigos"

Começa a rir por lembra do episódio passado até o mal entendido fosse esclarecido foi muito engraçado pois Ikki tinha até feito que uma novela que estava tendo um caso de amor e ódio até chegar no final e dizer que era sobre os jogo e enigmas matemáticos que sempre disputavam para ver qual dos dois perdia. Levanta achando estranho sua visão estar embaçada mais que o habitual seria que ainda estava com sono e caminha para o banheiro e lava o rosto e quando enxuga o rosto olha para o espelho força a visão e parece ver o Kent.

- Ken, o que está fazendo ai?

Para e olha para trás e nada olha para espelho.

- Uma mascara?

Tenta puxar o rosto e não saia se apavora por acordar no corpo de seu amigo como iria viver sem seu charme e sua garotas. O mundo parecia desmoronar naquela hora viver a vida inteira no corpo do Ken e ter que passar como ele, já via sua vida passando como um homem sozinho sem ninguém.

- Eu não quero morrer sozinho no corpo do Ken. Quero meu corpo.

E volta para o quarto pegando o óculos que estava na cômoda no lado da cama e senta pensando para quem poderia contar e quem acreditaria nesta loucura até ouvir alguém o chamar e abre a porta era seu corpo mas quem estava nele.

- Ikkyu!


	3. Trocas

Ouve alguém o chamando e com passos rápidos subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto do Kent e quando a porta é aberta a forma de Ikki aparece respirando ofegante olhando Kent sentado na cama ainda em desespero.

- Ikkyu, é você?

- Ken?

Os dois se perguntando um para o outro e se responde com a cabeça e começam a pensar o que teria feito aquilo acontecer.

- Ken, eu quero meu corpo e minha vida de volta. Eu não quero viver no seu lugar?

- Digo o mesmo, não quero sentir que posso ser sequestrado a qualquer minuto por um bando de loucas.

- Melhor que ser um anti-social.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora, como vamos fazer eu tenho que trabalhar.

- E hoje tinha uma festa de uma garota, como vou fazer ela vai ficar triste se eu não for.

Parados olhando para o outro Ikki já pensava que droga de vida teria se não volta-se para o seu corpo verdadeiro, Kent pensava encontrar uma solução para aquilo que tinha acontecido com os dois e procurava uma solução.

- Se isso aconteceu quando estávamos dormindo, será provável que voltaremos no mesmo processo quando dormirmos hoje.

- Ken isso não dá garantia, e se não voltarmos para nossos corpos verdadeiros?

- Teremos que conviver com a realidade.

Ikki já estava preocupado em ter que viver no lugar do Kent já pensava como sair daquela situação sem parecer diferente. Por outro lado Kent como iria viver rodeado de mulheres e a primeira coisa que faria e acabar com o chamado Fã clube. Mas os dois pensam que a troca de corpos seja só temporária, e uns dias não teria problema já que um conhecia bem o outro.

- Ken, que tal eu posso passar por você hoje. Ninguém vai saber pois te conheço melhor que ninguém o mesmo é para você.

- Como esperado de você, Ikkyu.

- Vou passar o endereço da festa que terá, que passar por mim. Eu passarei por você, Ken.

Os dois concordam em passar um dia no lugar do outro.


	4. Karaokê

Kent segue o mapa do endereço que Ikki havia feito para ele chegar na festa de aniversário de uma garota, quando chega no local olha em um karaokê, então eras assim que as pessoas festejavam por um lado seria interessante ver com é uma festa de aniversário e por outro lado ter que aguentar estar cercado de garotas e respira fundo para criar coragem e passar por Ikki abre a porta.

- Bem é aqui que está tendo uma festa.?

Ninguém percebe ele tinha esquecido que não era assim que deveria falar tinha que passar por Ikki.

- Ora. Cheguei, agora a festa pode começar.

Por um minuto sentou como se uma onda forte fosse engolir vivo mas no lugar de água era garotas varia gritando o nome do Ikki, não dava para suportar a situação até que lembra.

- Cade a jovem aniversariante?

A garota estava feliz por ser lembrada que existia no monte de outras garotas claro, mas não esperava que uma das garotas tira-se o óculos e seria game over em sair daquela situação que tática faria.

- Ikki, porque ainda estava de óculos de sol?

- Ha! É por quê, ah é tinha me esquecido com todas querendo atenção. Princesa pode devolver o óculos?

- Sim, mas só depois de um beijo.

- Beijo?

"Droga, agora como vou sair dessa. Tenho que pensar como Ikkyu sairia dessa situação só com palavras."

A garota diz sim as outras começa a questionar se uma ganhará um beijo todas querem, que situação despertada para Kent. O que elas pedem está fora de cogitação ele fazer, por sorte que seja ele acha um meio de sair dessa história de beijo sem dar nenhum.

- Princesa, sua ternura me faz transbordar de alegria. Nem um beijo seria como estar a seu lado compartilhando um momento magico a dois.

Mais uma chuva de garotas vinha em sua direção mas uma vez não entende porque toda aquela loucura só por causa que disse todas queriam o mesmo Ikki.

- Vamos começar a festa princesas.

Vendo todas brigando para ficarem perto dele até que elas se decidem em revisar, estranho toda aquela bagunça por causa de um homem, esperava aquela tortura acaba-se logo para se sentir livre.


	5. Trabalho

No corredor da escola andando os alunos olhando ficavam meio distantes dele ai vinha os melancólicos pensamentos, e sentido desesperado por uma alma que não o olha-se como um estranho.

"Hah! Ken, como é alto. Todos te olham como se tive-sem medo antes mesmo que abra a boca para falar algo. Como é solitário, nenhuma flor para mostra a primavera a você."

Começa a olhar no caderno o que deveria dizer em sala de aula nas explicações da matéria para cada turma que lecionaria. Só podia sentir mais pena do Kent, depois da aula vai para sala de pesquisa e sem perceber esbarra com uma colegial esquece que está no lugar do Kent.

- Está tudo bem? Se machucou princes..?

"Droga, estou no lugar do Ken. Não deveria falar assim, bem mas a garota não parecia assustada como os outros alunos. Desculpe Ken mas é para seu bem."

Estende a mão para ajudar a garota que estava caída a levantar e logo junta a mala do chão e entrega para a garota.

- Me desculpe, estava distraído e não há vi.

- Sensei, hoje parece que está diferente?

"Esqueci que estou no lugar do Ken, ele nunca faria o que fiz."

- Estranho, só porque tive pena de você. Não me leve a mal não me importo com o que pensão ou deixe de pensar.

"Hah! Isso é ruim ficou igual ao que ele falaria."

A garota só sorri parecendo estar tudo bem para ela como, não resistir pois foi a primeira vez que uma garota parece ser ela mesma dizendo o que pensa do que enfeitiçada pelo olhar como sempre foi. Não resiste continuando ser amigável com a garota.

- Agora é o sensei que sempre foi.

- Como posso desculpar pelo incidente, com um suco, um refrigerante, um chá ou um bolo se quiser?

- Hm, não precisa. Ha! eu vou me atrasar se não correr agora.

- Atrasar, algum compromisso? Um namorado?

- É o cursinho, se quero passar no vestibular tenho que estudar em dobro, namorar isso não vai me ajudar em nada. Isso eu ouvir de alguém. Até amanhã sensei.

- Bom estudo, cuidado no caminho.

A garota sai correndo para não perder a hora e ele volta a andar para a sala de pesquisa que estava no caderno de notas do Kent e lamentando que tinha se esbarrado com uma aluna estudiosa mas por sorte sem namorado achava que sabe uma pessoa que pelo menos não vera o Kent como os outros.

"Ken, você vai me agradecer mais tarde por isso. Bem ela é bem bonitinha."

Chega na sala e fica só fazendo hora lá já que não era obrigação fazer tudo que estava nas notas escritas do Kent, assim Ikki relaxado na cadeira olhando ela janela.

- Haa! Como será que foi a festa, eu queria ter ido.


	6. Maid no Hitsuji

Outro dia e nada de voltarem para seus verdadeiros corpos a porcentagem estava diminuindo e hoje Kent teria que continuar com Ikki e ir trabalhar no Maid no Hitsuji como garçom.

Nesta vez Ikki tinha ido para o apartamento passar as condições de se passar por ele no seu trabalho e dando um curso intensivo rápido como ser um garçom no Maid no Hitsuji, claro que era estranho para Kent como tinha que cumprimentar os clientes quando chegavam e quando saiam já os pedidos foram fáceis na opinião dele, já Ikki dizia que adoraria ver, na realidade pois tinha certeza que Kent iria trocar algum dos cardápios fácil-fácil. E Kent mais uma vez anota o que Ikki terá que fazer em seu lugar, agora queria agarrar no pescoço do amigo que tinha esquecido de algo que havia colocado no caderno de anotações no dia anterior como prioridade para ele fazer sem falta.

Kent no Maid no Hitsuji vendo que o local era tranquilo os clientes eram na maioria jovens moças muitas requisitavam para ser atendida por ele.

"Até no trabalho é perseguido, e por azar elas trazem mais vitimas. Agora tenho pena de você, Ikkyu."

Algumas são novas clientes que ao olharem se declaram na hora estarem apaixonada por ele, e com educação ele tem que rejeitar as garotas, e como seu amigo sofria com tantas declarações pelo magia dos olhos que qualquer garota ser enfeitiçada a ponto de ficarem fora se si esquecendo como de verdade são. Agora entende como seu amigo é solitário e nunca conseguiu achar um amor de verdade no meio de tanta paixonite aguda. Mesmo assim volta a trabalhar se passando seu amigo, achava que se fosse para trabalhar em algum lugar ele gostaria de um trabalho assim sem que ter que aguentar um bando de pirralho mas a matemática era o que gostava outra área acharia para complementava seu gosto pelos números.

"Mais uma horas e estou livre, e ai vou poder ver o que aquele cabeça de vento esqueceu. Espero que ele não esteja apontando nada por minhas costa."

Quando Kent achava que estaria livre de qualquer obrigação quando estava saindo do trabalho uma mensagem chega.

(De: Kent

Assunto: Bom trabalho.

Ken, quando terminar o trabalho vai aparecer algumas garotas ela são do fã clube então, seja gentil com elas aceite os pedidos de sair. Quando quiser sair é só dizer que tem outro compromisso antes disso não pode recusar de sair com elas. Se não acho que posso esquecer os trabalhos como um castigo. Ikki.)

Saindo bravo pela portas do fundo do trabalho Kent não acredita que vai ter que aguentar mais umas horas ficar sendo assediado por varias garotas, que vida era aquela que estava tendo um castigo ele estava querendo jogar tudo pro alto aquilo só um louco conseguiria fazer e não, mas seu único prazer agora os trabalhos suas pesquisas de saber o nível de conhecimento naqueles jovens que ele estava lecionando era a única diversão. Então Kent respira fundo e anda em direção ou um grupo de garotas que estava esperando e gritando o nome de Ikki, duas garotas na hora se agarram em seus braços todas contentes querendo ir para se divertir mais uma vez no Karaokê para se divertirem cantando e conversando.

"IKKYU!? Como aguenta esse inferno."


	7. Colégio

Ikki mais uma vez no colégio passando pelo Kent como professor olhando o caderno de anotações e a primeira coisa que teria que pedir é para a classe que não teria aula hoje para a representante de classe manda-se entregar na sala de pesquisa depois da aula o trabalho que ele não havia recolhido e começa mais um dia dando aula para os alunos e quando falava de trabalho ouvia murmúrios de alguns alunos daquela classe que tinham esquecido do trabalho e todos sabiam sem trabalho era zero.

"Ken, como é cruel com esses garotos. Nem uma chance posso dar."

E passava mais uma vez pelos alunos no corredor mais uma vez vem aquelas triste palavras de melancolia como ontem.

"Hah! Como é triste Ken, sua vida todos nem chegam perto. Nem uma garota fala com você normalmente. O máximo que dizem é bom dia sensei, me desculpe sensei, eu esqueci sensei e tchau sensei. Que deprimente. "

Por graça acaba a aula e Ikki vai para a sala de pesquisa como ontem mas com um monte de cadernos e começa a olhar os cadernos para ver o que tinha nos trabalho e quem sabe poderia ter alguma declaração para alegrar sua vida.

- Que chato não achei nada nestes cadernos nenhuma declaração de amor. Como queria estar me divertindo agora.

Boceja de cansaço aquela vida chata, até que a porta abre e a garota que tinha esbarrado aparece com os cadernos, parecia que tudo tinha ganhado cor alguém para falar que seja por um curto tempo.

- Ora quem chegou a representando da classe 3-1, com os cadernos.

- Sensei, está estranho de novo, você sabe que não sou a representante ela tem medo do sensei, então ela pediu pois, por alguma sorte não recebi suas cruéis palavras ainda.

- Pode ser que seja a única que me entende de verdade. Então você acha que sou tão assustador ou cruel?

Ela entra e leva os cadernos e coloca na mesa e olha para ele sem entender muito.

- Bem, acho que o sensei é serio de mais no seu trabalho, e me assusta um pouco, deveria pegar menos pesado no com os alunos.

- Hmm…

- Acho que falei de mais. Mas foi o sensei que perguntou.

- Tudo bem, não vou falar nada. Por quê não fica um pouco e conversamos um pouco?

- Eu acho que o sensei está estranho deste ontem alguma coisa aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada. Eu queria só conversar é chato as vezes ficar aqui só trabalhando sem ninguém para conversar.

- Que estranho sensei.

Ela começa a dar risada pelo jeito que o sensei estava sendo agora bem diferente, ele nunca se importava com ninguém se não fosse o trabalho e lógicas. Ikki não pensa nas conseqüências que possa acontecer quando voltar para seu corpo não poderia ter aquela conversa com aquela garota.

- Bem vamos dizer, que hoje posso estar de bom humor e nunca se sabe, se vou continuar assim. Se eu voltar a ser como era, me faça um favor. Tente pelo menos ser amigável como está sendo hoje, como uma amiga.

- Sim vou tentar.

- Obrigado.

A garota falava bem feliz meiga e alegre, tinha certeza que nem Ken resistiria aquele encanto que era aquela garota Ikki tinha certeza que tinha acertado uma companheira certa.

- Você pode me chamar de Ikk...er Kent-san, e como poderia chamar a aluna?

Ikki fica surpreso ao saber o nome e tenta conversar sobre varias coisa com a garota até que o celular dela toca e olha e sorri dizendo que tem que ir, olha para a hora do celular esperando se teria que ligar para o Kent para ver se ele vai ter que levar aquelas coisa até que o celular toca e atende.

- Ken bom trabalho, já está indo para casa?

- Claro, e os trabalhos estão aqui. Achei uma coisa que uma aluna escreveu que estou como coração batendo acelerado.

- Ikkyu, seu safado. Espero que não tenha feito nada de diferente no meu lugar?

- Sim senhor. Então estou indo para o apartamento com os cadernos para você corrigir?

- Sim.

Falando sem graça e volta a falara normal e logo desliga saindo com os cadernos e indo para o ponto de encontro para resolver e saber como foi o dica do outro.


End file.
